the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Asumizu Kigen
'Approval' 1/17/14 27 feats (3 banked) Razzesilverblood v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Asumizu wears a orangish cloak with his clan seal on the back, and wrappings around his wrists. He has longer black hair, with a bit of a goatee, and golden eyes. Asumizu is gentle in nature. He is of average build and towering height of 6' 03''. He loves nothing more than to help others, utilizing his skills to support his allies. At times, Asumizu can be very calculating and although he means well, this comes off as very cold and cruel. He's not afraid to be logical and blunt about a problem, even if it's not to his own liking. Usually, Asumizu is rather care-free and even somewhat whimsical. His version of relaxing is nothing more than laying down in a field staring into the clouds with good friends. 'Stats' '(Total:179) ' '''Strength: 10 Speed: 25 ' Chakra Levels: 20 ' '''Chakra Control: 31 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 160 Overcharge: 50 CP ''' '''Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wood Release ''' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu Chunin:'' Sealing Specialist ' 'Jonin: Summoning Contract: Spirits ' 'S-Rank: Sage Mode ' 'Kage Rank: Space-Time Manipulation ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 27 Banked feats: 3 Wood Release (7): ''' # '''Cutting Technique - A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from anywhere. These can be used from the user to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. (10 CP) # Wood Binding Jutsu - The user creates wooden shafts that move towards the enemy and attempts to bind them, the shafts being extremely bendable while being controlled. (10 CP) # Wood Clone '''- Unlike shadow clones, the wood clone doesn't disappear when hit, appears to take damage, and can fight on par with its creator. This makes it the perfect clone, one which requires them to be fatally wounded to be defeated. When defeated a wood clone entangles the attacker, immobilizing them and entrapping them with wooden shafts, these shafts implant tiny painless splinters of wood into the target they wrap up. CP minimum, must get Shadow Clone as a feat first. # '''Great Forest Technique - '''A technique that changes anything, including parts of one's body into big trees. Using chakra, the tissues are transformed into trees at the cellular level. Then, by activating the trees, stimulating them to grow rapidly, they lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches. It is possible to capture the enemy with these branches and at the same time, if one changes the ends into sharp stakes, turn them into countless, sharp, spear-like piercing weapons. (20 CP) # '''Wood Skin - The user pulses chakra through their skin cells, growing a wooden cover over their body. Doing so allows them to effectively block an enemy's attack based on the amount of CP invested into the transformation. Even when damaged the wooden cells crumble off leaving an unharmed caster underneath. (CP cost = the attack being blocked. Max CP of 40+ supercharge) # Deep Emergence '- The user surges chakra into the environment, morphing part of the battle field into a forest. The epicenter can be decided by the user. Anyone caught within the reforming terrain is damaged severely, crushing or skewering those within the range of the reformed terrain. (40 CP) # '(1) Four-Arms Defensive - The user sprouts two wooden arms from their body. These arms function just like normal ones and are capable of defending the user or casting jutsu. (10 CP/5 CP per round, per level.) Medical Ninjutsu (3): ''' # '''Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing # Mystical Palm Technique - Allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Can heal self or others. Heals equal to 2 times the CP invested. (20 CP) # Wrathful Chakra - A beam of malicious chakra is fired at the foe. This will damage the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. (40 CP) Sealing Specialist (3): # (3) Yin Seal - '''Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo on Asumizu's chest that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats) '''Summoning Contract (3): # Kyōsei: Spirit of Wrath - 'Kyōsei is a strong physical spirit, towering at about 6 feet tall, summoned to assist Asumizu in combat. Being used to fight, Kyōsei is somewhat of a dark spirit. It uses a lot of physical abilities, relying on its natural power to deal with its foes. Its nature allows it to be interacted with by regular people. (40 CP) (Regular): Str 35 Spd 26 CC 0 End 16 (Sage Summoned): Str 45 Spd 26, CC 0 End 16 # '+40 Stat Point Buff # Size Buff (+5 STR/END) Sage Mode (6): ' #'Aspect of the Spirit: '''The detachment from the user's physical body makes them much lighter, and able to react and move much quicker than the average human being (+12 Speed). Costs 40 CP to maintain per round. '''Only NCP may be spent to maintain this! #'Improved senses:' While in Sage Mode the user can feel the presence a person's soul, and from this discern the nature of their chakra. He can tell where people are just by their chakra source, no matter how well hey are hidden. The user can identify and separate people by their chakra alone. The user also can roughly estimate how much chakra another person has. Finally the user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with. #'Empowered Jutsu: '''Accessing the very fiber of one's spirit allows a sage to increase their power astronomically, supercharging one of their jutsu at their will using their sage chakra. However, this mixture of sage chakra doesn't allow their normal chakra to further charge the jutsu, and cannot be spread out across multiple jutsu within a short period of time. '''The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP.' #'Summon fusion:' The spirit sage fuses with their spirit, taking him into their body so that they are within the same space. They also have an easier time maintaining sage mode now, as well as their spirit won't degenerate during this time. (-10 to sage cost) #'Summon mosterification!:' Spirits summoned while in Spirit Sage mode, are even stronger than when regularly summoned due to the inate spiritual energies within the person. NCP must be spent to summon your summon in this manner. #'Improved stats:' Spirit Sage Mode is now harder to maintain, however it does increase the users speed even further, allowing them to be even more evasive than before. (+10 sage cost, +8 dodge) Combination Techniques (1): # Wooden Dragon Technique '- The user forms a large dragon figure made of wood. This dragon surges forward, binding the opponent and siphoning the opponent's chakra from them. After siphoning, the dragon then dissipates and crumbles, effectively "eating" the opponent's chakra. (20 CP, Drains 1.5x CP invested) 'Release + Sealing Specialist Other (1): ''' # '''Shadow Clone - When a user creates a shadow clone, the user's CP is divided equally between the user and their clone. For example, a person with 100 CP may make a clone, leaving the user with 50 CP and their clone with 50 CP. These basic clones require a minimum of 10 CP each. 'Equipment' Equipment Points: 20 (1) - Blank Book and writing utensil (9) - 3/3 Chakra Pills (5) - 3/3 Smoke Bombs (5) - 3/3 Flash Bombs (RAID) - 1/4 - Burning Crucible - 'A container that keeps a sealed Great Fire Annihilation inside. The seal can be broken be expending 40 CP, as opening it will sprout forth a 80 CP version of Great Fire Annihilation. This cannot be supercharged any further, and the container has four such seals on it. After all four are used up, its nothing more than a fancy red box. '(TRICK-OR-TREAT) - The Imaginary Ghost '''- A ghost of legends, according to yourself. Only you can see him! Well not really, he's also invisible. Though this friend seems uesless, is he really? '''Free Equipment: (FREE) - Signal flares (FREE) - Glowsticks (FREE) - Binoculars (FREE) - Earpiece radios (FREE) - Rope and Grappling Kit (FREE) - Camping Gear 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 200' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: - 4/12 - 1/25/2014' Ryo ''' * '''Ryo earned: 181500 * Ryo left: 129500 Raid Tokens ''' * '''Tokens earned: 1 * Tokens left: 1 S-Rank: 18 - 54 QP 1. Reporting Station Part 2 - Arc #3 2. Seeking A Legend 3. Finding The Girl - Arc #4 4. Burning Bonsai Forest! - CAPPED 5. Bearicus 4000 6. Who Could Resist Kai :3 - ONLY GAINED HALF 7. Ichi And Nii 8. The Crystal Cave - ONLY GAINED HALF 9. Ginyu Force! - 2 10. Frosty Scuffle 11. Insurrection Foiled 12. In The Caves 13. Dark Chakra 14. Treasure In The Shadow - 3 15. The Letter - CAPPED 16. Mountain Base - Arc #1 17. Information - Arc #2 18. The Fortress A-Rank: 13 - 43 QP 1. Escort Izubuu 2. Bandit Cave, A.K.A Fort Kickass 3. Nibbler 4. Discovering the Synod - Rank Upgrade 5. Enter The Puppeteer 6. Small Town Bully - CAPPED 7. Tablet of Spiders 8. Cult Of Summoner 9. A Bit Of An Overkill 10. Missing The Nin 11. Secret Burial Ground - Arc #1 12. Asumizu Went Missing - 2 13. Saving A Brother! Arc #3 - Attained! B-Rank: 17 - 53 QP ''' 1. Chief Wars ' 2. Tainted Love 3. Real Cannibal 4. Underground Maze - Exam 5. The Secret Assassination 6. Mysterious Cave 7. Attack From The Titans 8. Guard Detail - CAPPED 9. Hostage Recovery 10. Stopping A Traitor 11. Evil Gypsies 12. Brucey 13. A Lab ! - CAPPED 14. Reporting Station - Arc #2 15. Fight The Sith! 16. That Is A Bear O.o 17. Stephen King's Nightmare 4 '''C-Rank: 3 - 10 QP ' 1. The Nemean Lion 2. The Demon Child 3. The Secret Swordsman D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 4 - 8 QP ' 1. The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus - Raid Rewards - Crucible - 10/24/2013 - CAPPED 2. TH3SP00K13STR41D 3. Madness 4. Oni Lord Tharaxius - CAPPED 'Other: 37 - 29 QP ' 1''. ''A Much Needed Talk - 500 ryo - 9/23/2013 2.'' ''The Long Awaited Meeting - 500 ryo - 9/28/2013 3. A New Stance - 500 ryo - 10/4/2013 4. A Change In Plans - 500 ryo - 10/6/2013 5. Capture By Minawa Haruo - 500 ryo - 10/12/2013 6. Takigakure Plans - 500 ryo - 10/16/2013 7. Jeisen's Book - 500 ryo - 10/17/2013 - Character Development 8. A Little Meeting With Asumizu - 500 ryo - 10/24/2013 9. Taming Kira - 500 ryo - 10/25/2013 - CAPPED 10. The Synod Scroll - 500 ryo - 11/10/13 - Character Development 11. Just A Chat - 500 ryo - 11/18/2013 12. Nothing To Do - 500 ryo - 11/23/2013 13. A Test of Strength - 500 ryo - 11/24/2013 14. Oh No a Child is in Trouble - 500 ryo - 11/25/2013 15. A Kigen Hangout - 500 ryo - 11/25/2013 - CAPPED 16. Preparations - 500 ryo - 11/25/2013 - CAPPED 17. The Kigen Scroll - 500 ryo - 11/27/2013 - CAPPED - RP #1 18. Training a New Jutsu - 500 ryo - 11/27/2013 - CAPPED 19. Enjoying The Village - 500 ryo - 11/27/2013 - CAPPED 20. Comfortable - 500 ryo - 12/1/2013 21. At Home - 500 ryo - 12/2/2013 22. Last Mission's Info - 500 ryo - 12/3/2013 - RP #2 23. The Next Step: Decoding The New Info - 500 ryo - 12/5/2013 - RP #3 - CAPPED 24. Laying Around - 500 ryo - 12/7/2013 25. Discerning The Transmundane - 500 ryo - 12/10/2013 - Character Development 26. Rei - 500 ryo - 12/11/2013 27. Hunting In The River Country - 500 ryo - 12/14/2013 28. Problems At Home! - 500 ryo - 12/15/2013 29. On The Shore - 500 ryo - 12/16/2013 30. Ichiraku Ramen - 500 ryo - 12/17/2013 31. A Fight - 500 ryo - SPAR - CAPPED 32. The Ultimate Relaxation - 500 ryo - 12/18/2013 - CAPPED 33. Searching For Our Friend - 500 ryo - 12/22/2013 34. Marketplace - 500 ryo - 12/23/2013 35. The Trees - 500 ryo - 12/30/2013 36. Intervention - 500 ryo - 1/4/2014 37. Off We Go - 500 ryo - 1/17/2014 Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Sunagakure '''Relationships Kai - Kai is Asumizu's only brother. Naturally they see each other much, living in the same house and all. They go on many, many missions together and have taken all of their ninja exams together. Though they do many things together, Asumizu doesn't feel very close to Kai. Nen - Nen was the first ninja to really make friends with Asumizu from the leaf. They've gone on a couple missions together, had a spar or two and is definitely one of Asumizu's best friends. Best friend or not, Asumizu doesn't see him much anymore for leisure. Hokage and all. Tanyu - Tanyu has been on almost as many missions with Asumizu as Kai. She is quirky and certainly loves her sake but Asumizu finds her fun to be around. She gave Asumizu hope once, but after recent events, he's unsure of her. He doesn't know what to think about her. Mitsu - Mitsu is another wood user, like Asumizu. Asumizu likes the guy though, thinking it's rather nice to not be the only one. They've gone on a few missions and occasionally see each other outside of that. Asumizu has tried to train Mitsu a bit as well, they're pretty close. Zumoni - Asumizu's first mission was with Zumoni but he didn't quite remember it. After some time, they started seeing each other around Konoha more and Zumoni seems like a good guy, albeit a little cocky at times. They've had a spar, and Asumizu feels a bit closer to Zumoni. Fighting someone is knowing them. 'History and Story' Before leaving his clan's village, Asumizu frequently saw his younger brother, Kai. Due to the clan being somewhat self-warring, Asumizu's parents were killed by fellow clan members. During the raid, Kai was injured protecting Asumizu from a stray kunai thrown at them in their escape. His brother's injury drew Asumizu to medical ninjutsu, and this event was his discovery of his capability to do so. Having lost his parents, Asumizu took close care of his younger brother. Their father taught Asumizu loosely about basic ninjutsu, and because of this, he helped his brother Kai learn as much as he could from what Asumizu remembered. After learning as much as they could from each other, Kai and Asumizu had to separate for a while. Their different affinities of chakra drove them in different directions for a time, and unfortunately they had to part ways. Asumizu is still looking to reunite with his brother. Having begun his training later in life than most, his initiation as a Genin was a sight to see, as his vastly different age compared to the others around him. Having avoided his calling to become a ninja for so long, he begins his story much later than others. After some adventuring and training, Asumizu found Konoha during the height of the war against the Crimson Lotus. He participated in the battles and was a field medic during the latter parts of the war. During this time he also met Kai again, Kai having searched many villages and countries to reunite with Asumizu. Together, Kai and Asumizu ended up joining the leaf, as the war had ended with the reclaiming of Konoha. It was here that they would make their homes, as the village needed new ninja and they needed a place to bed. They built a house, after having been given some land by the Hokage Jeisen Uchiha and claimed a home within Konoha. Asumizu rose through the ranks rather swiftly, and in no time was ready to tackle the Chunin exams. The other participant in his particular exam was his brother Kai. The two of them solved many puzzles, and even had to battle a few enemies to get all the way through. Between the two, the test was made easy, and they were able to complete their exam. Asumizu and Kai claimed the rank Chunin after their first attempt at the exam. During one of his missions as a Chunin, Asumizu and Kai Kigen went to Takigakure pursuing a man known as "Jikko Hanarete" who had attempted to steal intel from Konoha. Having thought they cornered the Jikko, they actually walked in on Jenifaru-ro, general of Takigakure, the left hand of Sejio-ro. She assaulted the two, after little questioning and nearly killed them even with their escape attempt. Her attempt at their lives was prevented by the right hand of Sejio-ro, known as Minawa Karou. He knocked out the two and captured them, torturing them and doing something to them they have yet to figure out. Minawa was unsuccesful in wiping their memories up until that point however. After intense pain, they blacked out and wound up outside of the village, making their way back to Konoha. Having made it back to Konoha in one piece, Kai and Asumizu went to the Hokage to explain what happened to them. Jeisen's assitant Niobe was unable to recover much of the blacked out part of their memory, only the events they were already aware of. Jeisen made a comment about how a potential culprit could've been a seal placed on their minds. This sparked Asumizu's curiousity and caused him to request a book from Jeisen, seeing as the library was still under construction, about sealing so that he may learn more about it. Jeisen parted with a rather old book, covered with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. After the discussion with Jeisen, the Hokage had Niobe escort Asumizu and Kai to the hospital. Asumizu spent the next day in the hospital, doing nothing but studying the new book, taking notes and attempting to learn a great deal. This was the spawn of Asumizu's sealing capabilities. Some time passes, and Asumizu grows stronger. Eventually he finds himself with Tanyu and Kai in a strange location. The three explored their surroundings for a while, being spoken to from an unknown source. After some exploration, they find out they had been abducted by the Synod and were in quite the conundrum. Taking many different paths, and picking a few things up from a random storage closet they found, the came into a room with what appeared to be a control station. Inside it was a member of the Synod El'roth, the Berserker. They did combat with him, eventually leading to his "defeat". Asumizu did notice that he did not appear dead, but El'roth was essentially letting them go before his defeat so he ignored it. They found themselves extremely high in the air and floated down through some unknown source. They were somewhere in Sunagakure territory and began walking back toward Konoha. This was the beginning of Asumizu's interest in Suna, he remarked several times about wishing to improve it, make it more livable and help them grow as a nation. It would be sometime before they returned, or before Asumizu was able to further analyze the scroll he received from the Synod storage closet. Asumizu's Jonin life would begin shortly after this. One late night during this time, he was outside of his house, meditating when he encountered strange occurences. A little ball of light showed up coming towards him. He found out that this ball of light, was actually a spirit and that he had grown into the ability to see spirits. This new found ability let him see the inscriptions of the scroll he received from the Synod. A new summoning scroll, he created a pact with the spirits. Asumizu would begin his life as a Summoner from this moment on. As Asumizu would grow, so would his powers. It would be some time before he reach his peak however. During one relaxing day with friends, his spirit separated from his body. His friends had no idea this was happening however, they were a little too busy with having fun. His separation lead him to Shujin, a master of spirituality in the highest level of Yomi. Asumizu was lead to him by spirits within Yomi when they discovered Asumizu's spirit there. He spent many months within Yomi, time being somewhat different within Shujin's house. Shujin taught him many things about spirits, and from there, he was able to harness nature energy. This was where Asumizu attained his sage powers, and was able to re-anchor his spirit to his body. Asumizu spent some time in other countries, missioning widely across the world. Through these he found himself in Suna a few times, and got quite familiar with the Kazekage because of this. Unbeknownst to many, Asumizu joined Sunagakure during this time. He viewed the land as improvable, and wished to help them, especially after the Kazekage loaned a house in his village to him to help him with a mission that was taking place nearby. It was during this mission that Asumizu found and prevented the destruction of his family member's souls by a girl named Rei. She, being the daughter of the clans leader, was heavily guarded and had to be kidnapped in order to persuade into understanding what she was doing. She was young, and her mind didn't accept the information. She ended up reforming all the souls and releasing her own, scattering it so it could no longer be used. Asumizu stayed in Suna, sending Kai, who participated in the missions as well, back to Konoha with a clone. Kai was unaware, and Asumizu stayed to repay the Kazekage. This would also help him keep an eye on the base they were holding the little girl, Rei. Asumizu grew a lot as well, the loss of Rei made him begin to remember loss. This caused Asumizu to become more paranoid about losing those closest to him. He became a bit more risk taking after this, and a lot less passive. Tanyu talked to Asumizu about this a bit, promising things would be okay. He believed her, but he wanted to ensure it. This caused Asumizu to speak with Shujin once more. He returned to the beach where he had disappeared the first time and tried to separate himself to venture into the spirit world once more. While Asumizu was able to venture into Yomi, it wasn't for every long, Shujin even mentioning that he'd have to find another way in. Shujin briefly described this as bringing his whole body to Yomi. Thinking that this would somehow be the way he could benefit his friends, Asumizu began studying ways of transporting whole bodies into other realms. This was somewhat interrupted when Asumizu was on a mission with his closest friends, Kai, Tanyu and Nen when a figure approached him on the mission. This figure described how the world needed him, and that it was something Tanyu and Nen were incapable of doing. Thinking that this was a way to assist them somehow, Asumizu went willingly with this figure. He later discovered the figure was working for Sessho, a man Asumizu was somewhat familiar with who happened to be friends with Tanyu and Nen. Asumizu was informed of Sessho's plan and agreed to assist, hoping to benefit the world. Sessho made a comment about sacrifices, however as long as the sacrifices weren't his friends and would in fact help them, he saw that he had no choice but to follow through with it. 'RP Tools' 1. RP Tool - ' :*'Copy of Jeisen's Sealing Book :*'Sealing Book From Fort Kickass' :*'Heart-Shaped Rose Quartz' :*'Synod Scroll' Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Sunagakure